The Black Mist Saga
by Dragon Maiden 64
Summary: Six pokemon trainers are faced with the mystery of why things aren't normal. And why does
1. Meet our Hero, Oraru!

**The Black Mist Saga**

Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon but the original characters are mine.  
  
This isn't a 'pokemon trainer starts new adventure in the pokemon world over used cliché' but is mini epic about six pokemon trainers who have to save the world from a world hungry fiend. Just wanted to clarify that and in case you're wondering, I wanted to use my characters since I can't write the original characters (Satoshi/Ash and the gang) with out messing up their personalities. And this place in a whole new pokemon league so don't bother looking up the unfamiliar places.   
  
Oh and **Pokemon speech is translated. They aren't speaking English.**  
Warning: Mild swearing and dark themes.

Chapter 1: Meet Our Hero, Oraru!

~*~  
  
_Some hunt all their lives for money.  
Others for game.  
While others hunt without purpose.  
And some just hunt because they can_  
  
~*~  
  
Miyoshi Oraru stood atop the cliff and watched the Pidgey and the Pidgeotto fly toward the glamorous sunset. His Ledyba, Noriko, stood at his side. Every day the two would watch the sunset, just cause it was tradition. He didn't know why or how long he did this daily activity but it didn't matter.  
  
"Hey mista pokemon traina!" a shrill voice exclaimed. Oraru slowly turned to see a familiar face, his mother. "Watchin' the sunset again?" The boy slowly nodded before following the tall, blond woman into the most pitiful excuse of a building in the entire universe-his home.  
  
~*~  
  
The Sneasel walked along the dusty dirt path, in the middle of Mo-ri-n Forest. Leafy deciduous trees border lined the path he was walking on. Humming a tune along with his trainer's pokegear radio, he merrily continued but stopped abruptly when his ears picked up a noise. He leapt towards the noise and tackled a spying Caterpie, up in a tree. His trainer, covered in a long black cloak, called to him. He heard but he managed to scratch it up pretty bad before obeying.  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"_Nothing to worry about, just a nosy Caterpie,_" he replied in pokemon speech. His trainer merely nodded before proceeding. They were very busy people.  
  
~*~  
  
Oraru scarfed down his third helping of cucumbers and sticky rice-probably his favorite meal. Noriko glared hungrily at the cucumbers as her stomach rumbled.  
  
"You should've eaten your pokechow," Oraru lightly scolded before placing the rice bowl and chopsticks. "I'm done, wanna train now?" The Ledyba replied with a happy shrill before flying out the door.  
  
"Oraru-kun, you better not leave me with the dishes!" his mother hollered but it was too late as the boy raced out of the house. "That boy"  
  
~*~  
  
"Now, sweet fragrance!" the boy hollered and the bug responded by sending a pleasant powder showering over the grassy field. Some Diglett popped out of the ground soon after ward. "Tackle!" the small bug rammed into the Rhydon-like substitute, which rested upon the flat topped, wooden fence. Oraru dashed over to the substitute and placed it back on its perch. "Good job, now again!" And so the ladybug complied.  
  
"Help!!!!" a red head girl burst out of the nearby Mo-ri-n Forest and grabbed onto Oraru and screamed into his ears. "You have to help me! Insane pokemon are out to get meeee!!!!"   
  
The 11-year-old pried her off and replied, "I'll help you if you stop screaming into my ears!"  
  
"Thank you!" the girl replied before cart wheeling around the field. "Yiiiipee! I'm saaaved!" The boy simply sweat dropped and decided to return to training.   
  
~*~  
  
The girl, whom Oraru learned was Toriko, started a fire near the fence which he and Noriko were training.  
  
"Have you ever had smoked fish? It's delicious!" exclaimed the red head while smoothing her wild tomboyish hair. Oraru took his hat off before whipping the driblets of sweat, which formed under his spiky black hair.  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty good."  
  
The girl nodded. "Would you like some? I have enough for two!"  
  
"Thanks but I already ate," he replied before calling Ledyba back in his speedball.  
  
Toriko smoothed imaginary wrinkles from her bright yellow shirt before tossing a pokeball into the air. "In that case, Smoochum gets to eat." The small baby pokemon smiled happily at the two before puckering her lips at an apple.  
  
"Wow," Oraru took out his handy pokedex to analyze her. "So you're a pokemon trainer too?"  
  
"Nope, I'm a breeder. I'm doing an experiment to see whether training a pokemon out doors is better or in doors."  
  
"Neat." As the two continued their conversation, they were unaware of two shadows watching intently from high in the treetops.  
  
~*~  



	2. My New Pokemon! Geodude's Dazzling First...

Sorry for the long wait but to make a long story short what ever happened to my 5 chapters wasn't pretty so I'm re-writing them. Now onto the story!  
  
Chapter 2: My New Pokemon! Geodude's Dazzling First Battle.  
  
~*~  
_Holding each other, getting hurt, then loss...  
Everyone hurts the one they hold most dear.  
Anyway, I just can't understand  
Being shackled with a promise... I can't put my finger on it...   
_~*~  
  
Oraru opened his eyes and winced as sliver of light burned his eyes. 'Damn mornings' As he rolled out of the bed half-heartedly, the boy saw a calendar on the floor. (He actually had fallen on it and had gotten a paper cut above his left eyebrow but that was beside the point.) Flipping through it realized that it was June 28th, the day Misao had challenged him to a battle. 'How could I have forgotten?!' Racing down the stairs and getting ready at top speed, he failed to notice Toriko and his mother having a conversation.  
  
"Hey O-chan, where yas goin'?" his mother asked as she poured the red head some tea.  
  
"I've got a battle with Misao today! Where's my back pack?" Oraru replied as he ran up the stairs. Toriko couldn't help but giggle. Her Smoochum sat on her lap with a confused look. Noriko, the Ledyba, let a high shriek and carried a bag up the stairs. "Thanks Noriko! Now where's my pokeballs?" Crash! "Owww!"  
  
"Thank goodness he isn't going to the Pokemon League any time soon," Toriko stated with a sweat drop rolling down her head.  
  
~*~  
  
Misao, a rather attractive looking bluenette, smirked as his long time rival, Oraru, raced to the field.  
  
"Ready for our two on two battle?" Oraru nodded and Toriko raised a make shift flag over her head. "Winner gets one of the loser's pokemon and the red head." The girl let out a growl before dropping her arm down her side.  
  
"Go Ryoko!" The blunette shouted releasing a great ball into the air. The red light that emerged from the ball formed a Raichu.  
  
"Get 'em Geodude!" Oraru shouted as the rock pokemon flew out of his pokeball. Whipping out their pokedexes, both boys examined the data on the screen. "Tackle!"  
  
"Rock Crusher!" Geodude hit first at Raichu's midsection, cutting off about 10% of Raichu's HP but half of his cut off from Rock Crusher.  
  
'Oh no. He'll get KOed if he uses tackle again. Let's see' the boy thought. "Geodude, Dig!" The rock dug quickly underground before Raichu could attack.  
  
"No problem. Ryoko Swift!" The electric mouse nodded but just as it did, she flew high into the air and landed with a loud thud. The cause was Geodude's Dig. Both trainers checked the HP meter. Ryoko had none due to her weakness of ground attacks "Fine, return Ryoko!" The mouse reverted to a red laser and quickly Misao took out another great ball and heaved it into the field. "Come out Omanyte!" When the pokemon emerged onto the field, it screeched its name horribly.  
  
Oraru's eyes stared intently at the data as it loaded onto the screen. 'Water/Rock combo huh? Fossil!!! How'd he get a fossil? I heard only Team Rocket and scientists have them and I highly doubt he's a scientist.' "Geodude, avoid his water attacks and Dig!" The rock complied and burrowed again.  
  
"Not that trick again!" Misao chuckled. "Okay Omanyte, do what we practiced." The pokemon nodded and started watching the ground.  
  
'What did they practice?' Geodude burst from the ground but missed Omanyte as it jumped into the air. Suddenly a blast of water hit the rock pokemon. It fell to the ground as its HP depleted to zero. "Nuts, Geodude good work! Return! You know what to do Noriko!"   
  
"Water Gun!" Misao hollered. The Omanyte fired about ten rounds of Water Gun. Luckily for Noriko, she easily dodged all of them using Agility and used a Leech Life on the fossil.  
  
"Good work! Now confuse it with Supersonic!" Oraru ordered with much enthusiasm.   
  
Toriko and her Smoochum watched the battle in awe. 'Sugoithey're good.'  
  
"Omanyte, Horn Attack!" First, the pokemon withdrew into its shell. Suddenly the entrance aimed toward Noriko and a giant horn/missile was fired through the air. The bug pokemon had no time to dodge and was hit. She crashed into the earth and was only left with 1 Hit Point.  
  
Oraru immediantly rushed up to the pokemon and looked sadly at it. "Here, go into the pokeball." The bug pokemon shook her head 'no'.  
  
_"You belong with Toriko," the bug stated. A light blush formed on Oraru's face._  
  
"C'mon, don't let that stop you-"  
  
_"I won't lose to that fossil,"_ Noriko interrupted. She got up but gritted her 'teeth' in agony as she rose and eventually rose above the ground. _"You and me old man!"_  
  
_"'Bout time, toots,"_ the spiral pokemon replied before firing a water gun. She barely dodged before flying higher and higher.  
  
_"Please star of the day, lend me your power"_ Noriko murmured before a green light enveloped her. It was whispered so softly not even a dog pokemon like Houndoom could hear. _"Solar"_  
  
Omanyte did his equivalent of raising an eyebrow. _'What does that chic think she's doing?'_  
  
_"BEAM!!!!"_ A pillar of light slammed into Omanyte and left it with zip HP. Noriko and Oraru had won. Noriko collapsed into her trainer's arms and fainted.  
  
"Fine, you win," Misao replied by tossing a pokeball onto the field. 'Good fight as always. Just wish I coulda won the red head.' Without saying another word, he left into Mo-ri-n Forest.  
  
~*~  
  
Again, sorry for it being late but at least it's here with what I hope is a decent battle. -_-' And let the foreshadowing begin!  



End file.
